Absolute Madness
by Leelee225
Summary: Rewrite of 'Stuck in an Anime'. They died at 16 in the streets of London. The absolute madness of their killing wasn't the end of their lives, their lives would be continuing but in another universe. Mystery and most importantly, death follows the two girls now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the rewrite of... Stuck In An Anime. When I say a rewrite, I really do mean a rewrite, because SO MUCH has changed. The plot is more noticeable, different characters, love interests, and more events.**

**For the people that have read the story before the rewrite, please give a good-bye to Rose and Lucy, they will no longer be joining our story as we've grown apart and they do not wish to continue this story, which includes both the rewrite and the original. Don't hold a grudge against them, they just are growing up a little more and discovering who they are and what they want to do.**

**I'm also very sorry for being unable to make this as good as the last one, as I've grown boring and strict :( and how different this actually is. Though I do hope you enjoy.**

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of their characters.**

**Chapter One**

_I really shouldn't be sneaking out so late... Especially to buy an anime... _I thought to myself as I slung my legs over the windowsill. I could feel the midnight breeze brush through my orange and brown hair, the beautiful scent of winter air and fire-places being lit, melting the freezing cold snow off of your cloths.

My best-friend 'Emiko' was waiting below the two story high house for me. I could see her green eyes and mischievous smile, she was daring me to jump. It wasn't that high, but I'll be honest, I'm terrified of heights.

"Come on Hotaru" Emiko whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I mumbled something sinister and closed my eyes tight._ I can do this..._ I inhale a deep breathe before jumping off the ledge. I use one of my hands to stop myself from screaming and cursing at Emiko and her bright ideas, and push the other to the ground.

"Hotaru, you did it"

A tear falls down my face as I slowly opened my eyes to see Emiko smiling at me proudly. She offered me her hand and I took it.

"You did great, just what I would expect from a firefly such as yourself!" She whispered excitedly.

"Thanks Emiko. But if you make me do that again, I swear I'll kill you... And we should hurry, she said she will only stay open until 11:00 and it's already 10:30."

"Oh crap! We better hurry then!"

I couldn't even reply as she speeded off towards the shop. _Damn it Emiko, why do ya have to be so damned fast?_ I asked myself as I try to catch up to her.

Emiko Yuzuki is a pretty happy person. Her name (Emiko) means 'Child graced with beauty' and 'Smiling Child'. She has no blood related family, her parents died when she was four and she now lives with a foster family. We were both pretty unsociable and that's how we met, to say it simply, we both sat down on a bench and started talking. She's 16 years old, has short brown hair with a fringe, and has beautiful green eyes that are full of colour.

As for myself, my names Hotaru meaning 'firefly', Emiko likes calling me firefly and compares me to them too. I'm also 16 years old and my last names Hotaru Izumi. I have long, wavy orange/brownish hair with a fringe, and grey eyes. I'm a bit taller then Emiko and I'm also skinny. I live with my mother and younger sister, other then that I have no other family.

Even though both of our names and families are from Japan, we moved to London for one reason or another. I know my mother needed better business and we had relatives that lived here and when we did move here they died, but that was after a year or two. As for Emiko, I can only imagine her foster parents wanted to move here for work as well.

"Firefly! Come on, we've only got five minutes left!" Emiko stated worryingly.

"I'm coming!"

The streets are empty with no soul in sight. It seems quite gloomy and intimidating. The grey and black shadows seem to follow us through the streets, whispering to one another. _Just ignore it..._ I ran closer to Emiko and tapped her shoulder.

Emiko immediately jumped at the contact before stopping completely and standing still like a statue. I giggle at her silliness.

"Emiko, it's just me. Hotaru." I said, still giggling.

"Hotaru! You scared me!"

I laughed at this and grabbed her wrist to keep her moving. _Oh Emiko. _I smiled to myself and continued walking through the misty street. Passing empty cars, closed shops and the occasional black cat. _Sure is creepy at night... _I thought with the tiniest bit of fear. The chilly air and echo's didn't help.

"Hotaru, are we there yet?" Emiko whispered fearfully as she clutched onto my arm.

"Oh Emiko, it's right over there silly"

I patted her shoulder as we continued. I sigh. We were finally in front of a small shop that sold anime's for high prices, the lady that owns the shop is called 'Miss Woodstone' which I think is a ridiculous last name.

"Miss Woodstone, can we come in" Emiko called out.

"She's defiantly stoned, that's for sure"

""Oh shut up." Emiko snapped in reply.

I mumbled a few swears before the door had finally opened up. Inside was Miss Woodstone, her long pink hair was very irritating, as was her slender appearance and big breasts. Yes she loved showing those off to EVERYONE, then again she loved showing herself off to everyone, but yes, she loved showing those particularly.

"Miss Woodstone we have the money for the anime" Emiko said, trying to hide her disgust through a plastered smile

"You brats didn't get here fast enough, someone else brought it for a higher price, so scram. I'm closing for today".

With that, Miss Woodstone slammed the door in our faces. _But! But! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?_ I looked at Emiko in shock, we both had the look of 'Wtf just happened?' written all over our faces.

"That ladies quite mean, ain't she?" A voice from the street called.

The voice was frail, sweet and one of an old ladies. We turned to see a kind looking elderly lady sitting in a chair in front of a plain desk. _When did she..? _I didn't know exactly what the freak I was doing as I walked over to the old lady and smiled.

"Hello miss! My names Emiko and this is my best friend Hotaru" Emiko introduced politely.

"My my, what beautiful young ladies you are, so polite too. What were you two doing, going to such a nasty woman at this hour?"

"You see miss, we wanted to buy an anime called 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' that we have been saving up for, for weeks" I explained.

"I see" she looked down into the palm of her hands and we waited curiously. "Please take these"

The woman handed us two necklaces, both a silver colour.  
She handed me the chain with half a moon and a star in the middle of it. The pendant seemed to shine along side the moons gaze and glitter with the stars that shone above our heads. The woman clipped it around my neck and smiled warmly before handing Emiko a necklace as well.

Emiko's necklace was very similar to mine, but instead of the moon, she had a sun and instead of a star there was a cloud. Emiko stared at her pendant in awe. She had never owned something so magnificent and expensive.

"Miss, are you sure we can keep these?"

The woman only smiled before hugging us tightly. _What the..._ She let go and smiled once more before walking off, without a word...

"This has been a very eventful night..." Emiko said, trying to ignore the odd behaviour.

I nod in agreement.

"She seemed very kind" I point out.

Emiko mumbled a simple 'yes' in agreement. I grip her wrist like I did before and start walking._ I still think Miss Woodstone is a bitch... I hope someone hits her over the head with a coconut..._ I thought while I fiddled with my new pendant in boredom.

"Yeah, you can be the greatest

You can be the best

You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You can beat the world

You can beat the war

You can talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up

You can beat the clock (yeah)

You can move a mountain

You can break rocks

You can be a master

Don't wait for luck

Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself"

I smirk. I had listen to the song, 'Hall Of Fame' by Will I Am and i start singing along with the familiar tune.

"Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You can go the distance

You can run the mile

You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You can be the hero

You can get the gold

Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke"

"Yeah, do it for your people

Do it for your pride

How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country

Do it for your name

'Cause there's gonna be a day..."

Emiko stops.

"Footsteps..." She whispers.

She wasn't asking, she was stating a fact. There were defiant footsteps. They were all around us, starting to run, then stop, then run again. They were circling us, backing us into the middle of the dark alleyway we had been walking through.

_What's going on?_ It was the only thought I could think. I started to panic. Sweat dropped from my face as the footsteps came closer, boots bouncing off the puddles and snow. My eyes kept flashing from one side to the other, trying to see the figure to no avail.

"Hotaru..."

"Emiko..."

We backed up into each other, holding each other's hand for comfort. I was struggling to breath, it kept getting caught in my throat. The terrifying thought of who was there... They kept coming closer, the footsteps, the heavy breath of another being.

The footsteps stopped...

.

.

.

Nothing...

"Click"

My eyes went wide. A gun being cocked... A man dressed in black, you couldn't see his face as it was hidden behind his jacket and hat. He held the gun, pointing it at us, no, at me.

"Click"

Another gun, but this time, it was pointed at Emiko. Two, no four men with handheld guns. Two of the men had there's pointed at us, the other two were looking at us, the only thing you could see, was their smirks...

"Good-bye"

Both triggers had been pulled. My eyes widened but not just because of the bullet aimed at my heart, but because... One of the men, was her, the old woman that had given us the pendants.

Blood...

That was what I saw next, and that woman looking upon us with a straight face before walking away. She just walked away.

I started coughing, blood tingling in my throat before being spat out on the concrete I laid on, soaked in mine and Emiko's blood. It was the colour of crimson, one of my favourite colours. The colour I would now die on.

"Hotaru, I'm scared..."

Emiko's frail voice asked. Her eyes were pleading for a distraction, begging for me to stay with her. I felt her hand.

"You'll be alright, just stay calm. It'll be alright..."

The last thing I could see was Emiko, smiling at me, her eyes fading a darker shade of green. Her smile so innocent, she knew what had happened was...

_Absolute Madness..._

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Hall Of Fame.**

**Someone's going to hit me... I can't tell you what will happen, but I promise you they didn't die... Maybe Emiko does, I haven't decided...**

**So I have something important to say before I leave with a bruise on my cheek. If in Stuck in an Anime, I promised you I would either include you in author notes or the story itself, please remind me so I can follow through with my promise.**

**Good-bye and I'm sorry this wasn't the best start to a story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of their characters.**

**Thankyou for the reviews/favourites/followers.**

**I wrote this kinda just like 'Part One' for chapter two, but probably tomorrow or over the next two days after that. Very sorry it's short, I just really wanted this to be separate.**

**Chapter Two**

I was lost in a pit of darkness. Everything was swirling, dragging me deeper into the darkness and cruel reality of death... I remember what happened, I was shot and then I saw blood, lots and lots of blood. It still covered me. A sea of beautiful crimson, washing over me and covering me in its sticky substance we know as blood.

I look down at myself, I'm in a long black dress, with blood stains everywhere, particularly where my heart is. I'm floating above a river of blood, I don't know if it's my blood or not. I can see the red on my fingertips, smell the sickly sweet scent and feel it against my body, sticking to my dress and engulfing me with its presence. I'm being washed away, like a distant memory.

_So is this what happens when you die? Do I forever be haunted by my death, and the future I will never have?_ Is that _truly_ what death is? _If it is, then I'd much rather disappear._ It would be torturing, to just float here for all eternity, to remember all my life and how I'll never get it back.

I remember Emiko's smile. She knew we would die, but she still smiled, she smiled because if she wanted to be remembered for anything, it would be her smile... _I had told her it would be alright, but I was lying, not just for her but for me as well._

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, 'I'll never let you go'

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'

But that's dead and gone and passed tonight"

_Emiko... Remember how we sung this, remember the tears we shed at my fathers funeral? Do you remember how we never left that grave, how we cried together while singing this song?_ I want Emiko to reply, I want her innocent yet smug voice to tell me she remembered. _She is and always will be like a twin sister to me and I want her here... I don't want to be alone_...

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone..."

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

"Just close your eyes...

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound..."

I cried. A soft and soundless cry as I felt the blood begin to move faster and faster. I didn't bother to turn my head, I knew there was a waterfall up ahead, I could hear the blood falling off an invisible cliff and into a dark pit of nothingness.

I fell. My arms and legs spread out wide, waiting for something, anything to happen. A painful fall onto a rock, or plunging into the red blood. Pain, hurt, comfort, sadness, anything as long as I felt something other then this numb touch of death.

And I did...

It felt like someone was choking me. A tight chain, tightening the more I struggled. I gasp, trying to regain my breath. My eyes widen with fear and small ragged gasps escape my throat. I claw my fingers helplessly at the air, using my last seconds of consciousness to let out a pained scream.

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, including lyrics, voice and anything related!**

**Im sorry this was a very short chapter, as it said, I'll be updating the next one in two to three days, maybe just a day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of their characters.**

**Ok guys, I know I said I would update in a certain amount of days but... The original third chapter was deleted (TIP: Never let your friends on your ipad! EVER) I'm so sorry, good-bye now!**

**Also, everyone I need a beta to edit my work. If your interested send me a piece of your edited work, and I'll think about it.**

**(Part Two [Practically] to chapter two)  
Chapter Three**

It's cold... rain spits at me, mocking me. It soaks me to the bone. I can hear a loud pitta patter against concrete, bouncing off like its on a trampoline, clueless to the fact that once it hit, it would shatter.

I don't get up. I don't _want_ to get up. My aching bones beg me to stay here as I slowly slip away into unconsciousness.

Voices interrupt the pitta patter of rain. I can't understand what they're saying, the words are muffled and drained out by the downpour. They get louder, closer and I can feel the presence of people surrounding me.

Arms wrap around my waist, legs and head. I can barely feel the fingertips graze my skin, all I can feel is warmth, a warmth that feels so unknown and... Foreign. It feels as though I've been asleep for years, concealed from heat and love, as though I'd been put into a ceil and left there. But for how long? How long had I been dead, and how long had I been in that crimson river? A few days? Months? Years? _How long..._

The rain stops, and for the first time I can feel light hit my skin. Though, pain blocks out almost any relief of being taken away from deaths river. I didn't believe in rebirth after death, so whats happening? _How come I remember everything? Why is there so much pain? _There's so many questions and the realisation and shock is just starting to sink in.

_I must open my eyes..._

'What if you don't like what you see?' A smooth but devilish voice asks.

_It's so warm..._

'The warmth of Hell itself'

_My body, it stings..._

'You've been branded by the devil'

_What happened?_

'You died'

_Who are you?_

'Shouldn't you be asking, what am I?'

_What are you then?_

I could tell whoever this is, whatever it is, is smirking.

'I'm a demon. No angel would accept a soul thats been tainted'

_Tainted?_

'Now wake up'

It was the final thing I heard from the voice before I'm blinded by light. _I couldn't be in heaven... Or is it Hell? _Two figures appear, both redheads and I assume they are demons. _So I'm in Hell... _Just when I was about to close my eyes, another figure with blond hair and magnificent purple eyes appears.

"An angel in Hell?" I ask myself.

I didn't realise I had said it out loud until a group of boys surround me. My eyes widen and I jump up before tumbling to the ground. My legs are numb and they ache, it feels like thousands of knifes are being jabbed into my skin.

"Who are you my princess and why were you out in such a storm?" A seductive voice asks.

The purple eyed boy appears straight in front of me, head only inches from mine. I fight through the pain shooting through my thighs and run towards the window in fear. My legs automatically jump and I collide with glass._ I had just died... I had just watched my friend die. _Adrenalin rushes through my body and a lifeless pounding bangs against my chest.

"What are you doing! Get back here!"

Stomping feet run towards me. _No... No!_ _Get away from me!_ Glass jabs into my skin, i can feel the red liquid known as blood dribble along my skin. _What's happening! Nothing is making sense, nothing! Emiko, help me!_

Lightning strikes through the grey clouds and rain slams down heavily. Puddles fill with a brown mist of dirt and rocks, and the wind forces branches off their trunks.

"Is she crazy? She'll get herself killed!"

I land in a crouched position before starting to run again. Surprisingly, I don't feel anything. No bruises or cuts from the glass that shattered like the water droplets on the pavement. Not even the aching pain in my legs. Everything feels... Dead.

_Dead..._

'Don't you remember when that gun was cocked'

_No..._

'Then Emiko and you...'

_It can't be!_

'Died...'

_No!_

'You'

_No..._

'Are'

_No!_

'Dead'

"NO!"

I can hear my own scream. It echo's, the pained, terrified and shrill wail. Everything shatters. The ground under my feet can no longer hold me as I fall into darkness. A black hole, it swallows everything around me. And I know now, that I'm truly... _Dead._

And now, I'm covered in darkness once again...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

My eyes open to nothingness. Everything is dark. Hot tears burn my flesh as I crumble to my feet. Nothing can be felt but overwhelming grief and sadness. _Dead. Then am I a zombie? No. Then what, what am I?_

"I'm just dead... Plainly dead" I whisper to myself.

_I'm done... Let me die, truly die. _My head lifts slightly and a burning sensation overtakes the nothingness. An open door stands metres away from me, light pouring out. Emiko stands at the door. Bloody face and dull eyes. She's crying.

"Hotaru, please don't give up. I know, I know it's hard but... It's a chance to live without pain"

Hands reach out to me, her hands. More tears stream from my eyes and I run towards my friend. She engulfs me in a hug. My sobs get louder and air gets hitched in my throat. I can feel her own tears drip gently onto my skin as she tightens the embrace.

"It's alright. Be strong Hotaru, please, for both of us"

"Emiko, please don't leave me. There will still be pain if you're not there"

"I'm sorry Hotaru, I wish I could stay. Remember that I, that I love you very much."

Light surrounds us. I hold tighter never wanting to let her go, not wanting to lose her in this new existence. Don't let go. That's all I think I have to do. Just not let go. That's what people say to do but it doesn't work, because as the light disappears, so does she...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

My vision is blurred as I weakly open my eyes again. A white room surrounds me, heart monitors beep and i can barely keep myself from vomiting. Everything smells sick, like dead rats spreading disease.

My mind races from the previous events. My hands slides up to my heart, I wait for the beating but it never comes. I look around and I see my own heart monitor, but it's disconnected. Voices come from a wooden door. They're whispering, but I can only hear some words like 'Who is she?' and 'Should we berry her?'. _People are already discussing how to throw me into a ditch._

Scanning the room with black and white dots exploding in my vision I see very little. Then there's an open curtain and I can see her. Emiko, in a white bed next to me. I jump right off my own cursed bed, tears threatening to spill once again. I reach out to her but as I do so, her monitor goes off.

Everything becomes darker. Screams of absolute horror escape my mouth as I shake Emiko. More screams escape my mouth when she doesn't respond but lays limply in my hands.

Nurses and doctors burst through the door. They run towards Emiko in hopes to save her. Hands hold my shoulders, pulling me back but I just scream even more as they try to separate me from her. The hands let go and I run to Emiko and hold tightly onto her.

The doctors had given up. I heard whispers, discussing how she could've died. Them asking if I knew her. Them questioning how they'll pay for her burial, and asking how the hell could I be alive.

"You didn't do everything you could of done! You didn't save her!"

My sobs get louder as I scream these words at the doctors and nurses. Another hand was laid on my shoulder but this time for comfort but I shrug it off and yell. No words, just a yell of agony and hurt. I want them gone, it wasn't as if they cared. _No one ever cares! No one except me and Emiko! Never... Never anyone else! _

"Let's leave... Just to give her a moment"

"Of course doctor"

I can feel their stares of confusion as they slowly, so very slowly walk out the door. When I'm sure they've left, I kiss Emikos forehead before walking away.

Tears still fresh, pouring down my face as I open an emergency exit. _I'm sure, no I'm certain Emiko would want me to leave and to live. But how do I do that if I'm... Dead. _Once again I put my hands to my heart and feel nothing except for shaken sobs and lifeless breathing that I guess I don't even need to do anymore.

"Emiko, forgive me for leaving you. I promise to find those people, to find that woman and kill them" My fists clench together along with my jaw as I draw blood.

I end up only walking half way through the parking lot - which is huge, so I'm guessing this hospitals rich- before hearing the same stomps of feet.

"There she is!"

"What's she doing out? Wasn't she in the hospital unconscious?"

_Shit! _I turn my head to seven males. They looked similar, identical even to the blurred ones I had saw before coming here, but of course I didn't have time to sit under a tree and think about it - as I'm sure many people would of done - I turn away from them and walk faster, pretending that I didn't see nor hear them.

"Wait up!"

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ I just want to scream at them, tell them to get away from me. That I'm a freak, that I'm not human and they should run, and run as far and fast as they can, but I can't out of fear for survival. My pace quickens and I start to falter in my footing while trying to avoid cars, polls and fences in hopes to lose them.

My head spins around swiftly but they're not there. I sigh in relief and turn back only to be greeted with the seven boys in front of me. I tumble backwards but catch myself and glare at each one of them.

"Hello princess, we were just wondering if-" the blonde started off but I interrupt.

"What are you, stalkers? Fuck off!" I puff out in anger.

I strut in between the flustered boys only to have my wrist yanked back. The taller and muscular black haired male stood there with a blank face, holding my wrist with a firm grip.

"Go ahead punk, twist my arm all you like! Break it if you wish, I don't care!"

They look shocked and the male tightens his grip.

"Ohhh~ He's scared!" I laugh darkly and still the grip manages to tighten. "Be careful~ You don't want to do something you'll regret~"

A little blonde boy then tugs at the males sleeve, worry fills his eyes. He seems weak and pathetic. I frown at the sight. _Stupid boy, I don't want to hurt a kid but I will if I have to. _In all honestly the boy wasn't cute at all, just weak.

"Takashi, she's scary" the boy says with tears in his chocolate brown eyes.

_So his names Takashi? Nice to know the name of people you hurt, I guess._

His grip falters while staring into the boys concerned, gentle and caring eyes. He looks like father does when staring down at their own son, anger being defused by the child's nature of purity.

I take my chance and roughly pull back my arm before staring down at the red marks surrounding the area he held, they're almost purple.

"Look what you've done, all I want to do is go find somebody~" I say with clearly fake innocents.

"Oh and who might that be?"

A boy with glasses, shaggy black hair and grey eyes suddenly joining the conversation steps in. The raise of the sun gleams off of his glass as he types at a little black laptop. _Oh great, I'm meeting the whole gang now and they're all stereotypical! Joy!_

"I don't know" I reply.

"Then maybe you should come back with us, we could help"

I think about this for a moment. _There's that mischievous shine in his eyes... _Though I know they could help me if I trick them, and that could make my undead life easier. _As soon as I find her and the others I'll end my own life, somehow. Then i'll be reunited with Emiko._ I smile up at them before extending my hand to the boy, he takes it with zero hesitation.

"We have a deal"

**I'm so sorry Emiko! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! As I've said, I need a beta to edit my work. PM me if you're interested.**

**Please review/favourite/follow my story if you enjoy.**


End file.
